Ships
There are three classes of ships, and each class contains three different ship types. If you want to get rid of your ship, you can sell it at the local docks where you purchased it, for half the price. Light Ship Types These are the 3 types of ships you can purchase from the start of the game, until you get level 5 sailing- then you can buy standard ships. Light Sloop The fastest and most maneuverable ship class, the Sloop is ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. However, Sloops tend to have weak armor and little cargo room. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the middle of the ship. Ship Profile *Armor: 2400 *Speed: 800 *Canons: 2 *Broadsides: 6 *Cargo: 3 *Crew: 3 *Cost: 100 coins Light Galleon The Galleons have the toughest armor amongst the ship classes. They also can carry the most cargo. Their strongest armor is near the rear of the ship, with a weakness in the front. Ship Profile *Armor: 3600 *Speed: 1100 *Canons: 4 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 7 *Crew: 6 *Cost: 0 coins Light Frigate The Frigate Class vessels pack the most firepower, sporting many canons and strong belowdeck broadside capability. The warship's strongest armor is near the front with a weakness in the rear. Ship Profile *Armor: 4200 *Speed: 900 *Canons: 8 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 5 *Crew: 8 *Cost: 800 coins Standard Ship Types These are the 3 types of ship you can purchase for a higher price when your sailing skill level increases during the game. You can't buy them before level 5 sailing. Sloop The fastest and most maneuverable ship class, the Sloop is ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. However, Sloops tend to have weak armor and little cargo room. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the middle of the ship. Ship Profile *Armor: 4800 *Speed: 800 *Canons: 6 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 6 *Crew: 6 *Cost: 2000 coins Galleon The Galleons have the toughest armor among the ship classes. They can also carry the most cargo. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the rear of the ship with its weakness towards the front. Ship Profile *Armor: 7200 *Speed: 1400 *Cannons: 8 *Broadsides: 18 *Cargo: 11 *Crew: 8 *Cost: 4000 coins Frigate The Frigate class vessels pack the most firepower, and sporting many cannons and strong belowdeck broadsides. The strongest part of the hull is near the front and the weakest near the back. Ship Profile *Armor: 8400 *Speed: 1400 *Cannons: 10 *Broadsides: 14 *Cargo: 9 *Crew: 10 *Cost: 6000 coins War Ship Types These type of ships are available only to higher sailing skill level players. They can be used to devastate multiple enemy ship formations. These pack the most firepower, are the largest, fastest, and unfortunately cost the most. War Sloop The fastest and most maneuverable ship class, the Sloop is ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. However, Sloops tend to have weak armor and little cargo room. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the middle of the ship. Ship Profile *Armor: 7200 *Speed: 1000 *Canons: 8 *Broadsides: 14 *Cargo: 9 *Crew: 9 *Cost: 20000 coins War Galleon The Galleons have the toughest armor among the ship classes. They can also carry the most cargo. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the rear of the ship with its weakness towards the front. Ship Profile *Armor: 10800 *Speed: 3100 *Cannons: 10 *Broadsides: 24 *Cargo: 16 *Crew: 10 *Cost: 40000 coins War Frigate The Frigate class vessels pack the most firepower, and sporting many cannons and strong belowdeck broadsides. The strongest part of the hull is near the front and the weakest near the back. Ship Profile *Armor: 100000 *Speed: 10000 *Cannons: 30 *Broadsides: 50 *Cargo: 16 *Crew: 20 *Cost: 60000 coins Navy Ships The Royal Navy operate a wide variety of ships out of Kingshead and Port Royal, but based on the same design and framework as player controlled ships. You can find Navy ships anywhere on the high seas, but the further out you go, they will get stronger, and increase in numbers. You can easily identify Navy ships as they are red and white in appearance in the game world. Flagships are manned by randomly determined Naval Cadets, Thugs, Guards, Sergeants, Veterans and Officers. Navy Tier 1 Ships Ferret: Light Sloop Bulwark: Light Galleon Panther: Light Frigate Navy Tier 2 Ships Greyhound: Sloop Vanguard: Galleon Centurion: Frigate Navy Tier 3 Ships Kingfisher: War Sloop Monarch: War Galleon Man o' War: War Frigate EITC Ships The East India Trading Company also act as another enemy to the gamer. They work with the Navy to attack and attempt to destroy any player ships. You can identify the EITC ships as they are grey and white in game. Flagships are manned by randomly determined EITC soldiers such as grunts, hired guns and mercenaries. EITC Tier 1 Ships Sea Viper: Light Sloop Sentinel: Light Galleon Corvette: Light Frigate Frigate: Flyong Dutchman EITC Tier 2 Ships Bloodhound: Sloop Ironwall: Galleon Marauder: Frigate EITC Tier 3 Ships Barracuda: War Sloop Ogre: War Galleon Warlord: War Frigate